The Fairy Prince
by KatAang32
Summary: This is my Pro-bending circuit round 4 entry... Written as a child's Fairy Tale.


**A/N This story serves as my Round 4 entry for season 2 of the Pro-bending Circuit Competition.**

…

 **My main Prompt:** Write for the genre: Fantasy/ Supernatural

 **My Additional Prompts:** (Word) Fairy, (emotion) grief, (AU) Non-bending!Bender, (element) Air

 **Word count: 1080**

 **The Fairy Prince**

…

Once upon a time there was a young fairy prince, he was very sad because he had been caught in a bad storm that took him very far from his home. Now that the air around him had calmed he needed to get back but he didn't even know which way home was.

"I miss home Appa." He said to his bumble bee. He had traveled to many places and met all kinds of magical creatures. He had learned what to do if he ever got lost. "First thing we need to do is find food and water." He told his best friend the bumble bee. He flew way up high above the canopy to see if he could spot any water. He saw what looked to be a magnificent sea of sparkling blue water not too far away. "Come on boy!" The fairy said as he sat on the Bumble bee and they flew in the direction of the blue pool of water.

It took him longer to get there then he thought it would, it was nearly dark and he was tired and hungry so he tried to find something to eat, he found a few berries. After eating he went to the water's edge and began gulping down handfuls of water, the sun had gone completely down and the young prince got scared, he had never been on his own before. He began to cry then sob loudly, is whole body shook as he sobbed.

"Why are you crying?" He heard a girl's voice ask him. When he looked up there was a girl standing in the water in front of him.

"I… where did you come from?" He asked her.

"This is my home." She gestured to the pool of water. "I felt your tears fall into the water."

"I'm lost I was taken from my home by a huge storm and I don't know where I am or which way to go to get back home." He told her.

"Maybe I could help you, my name is Katara, and I'm a water sprite." She gave him an encouraging smile.

"My name is Aang." He smiled back. "I'm a fairy."

"It's nice to meet you Aang." She told him.

"It's nice to meet you too, Katara." He responded "You are very pretty."

"Thank you!" Katara blushed "Where do you come from?"

"I live in the vale of the fairies, in the enchanted forest near the kind farmer's farm."

"Oh, I'm not sure where that is." She told him sadly. "I have never left my home before."

"Oh…" He sighed feeling sad again.

"But I know someone who might know!" She tried to cheer the young fairy up again. "We can look for him in the morning, since it's already dark now."

When she went back into her pond the fairy prince cried himself to sleep. He was scared and dearly missed his family and friends and most of all, his home.

The next morning Katara filled a pouch full of water from her pond, she needed it so that she could go far away from her pond. Aang also filled a large pouch with water to drink.

They hadn't walked very far when Katara started calling for her friend. "Sokka!" She yelled "I need your help!"

"Hi Katara!" A gnome said as he appeared from inside a large bush. He wasn't much taller that Katara, he carried a sharpened stick and an obsidian sword. "What do you need my help for?"

"This is Aang, my friend. He is lost and needs help finding his way home." Katara told him.

"Where are you from?" Sokka asked the young fairy.

"I live in the enchanted forest near the farmer's farm." Aang answered.

"I can get us to the enchanted forest." The gnome said confidently. "Follow me!"

So the three friends traveled together, it took them three days and nights to get to the enchanted forest. Every night after Katara and Sokka fell asleep poor little Aang would cry himself to sleep.

"I got us here!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Okay, how do we get to the Vale of the Fairies?" Katara asked Aang.

"I… I'm not sure." Aang said, his lower lip quivered. "I just want to go home!"

"I have a friend that night be able to help." Sokka said. "She's a dirt troll, her name is Toph."

So they all went to find the dirt troll. "Toph!" Sokka yelled. The ground below the three began to shake like an earthquake, then up from the ground came a small troll with a healthy coating of dirt.

"What do you need Sokka?" Toph asked.

"This is Aang, he is very lost and we are trying to get back home." Sokka told her.

"Where do you live?" Toph asked the young fairy.

"I live in the Vale of the fairies, in the enchanted forest, near the farmer's farm." He told her.

"I know where that is!" Toph exclaimed excitedly. "We will get you home in no time!"

"Thank you very much!" Aang said to Toph.

"Don't mention it, Twinkle-toes." Toph said to him.

The growing group of friends traveled together for another three days and nights. Again Aang cried himself to sleep every night. They were getting nearer and nearer when they saw a magical red wisp the looked like a small fire.

"Stop!" He exclaimed. "I am the guard to the Vale of Fairies and I cannot let you pass."

"But…" Aang's bottom lip quivered. "I just want to go home!"

"Hello!" The water sprite said. "I'm Katara, and these are my friends, Sokka the gnome, Toph the dirt Aang is a Fairy. We have traveled very far to help him get back home."

"A fairy you say. My name is Zuko and I proudly guard the path to the Vale of the Fairies." The wisp said to them. "You do look familiar to me."

"Could you escort me back to my home?" Aang asked sadly. Zuko examined him and indeed found him to be a fairy and so the group of friends plus one more traveled together.

After two more days of travel they finally arrived at the Vale of the Fairies. "Welcome home prince Aang!" Exclaimed the Fairy Queen. "I missed you dearly!"

"PRINCE Aang?" The group all said at the same time. "We didn't know you were THE fairy prince."

The five of them stayed best friends for the rest of their lives.

 **The End**


End file.
